Scorpion
Bio Originally a human being, Hanzo Hasashi was a ninja of the Japanese Shirai Ryu clan who earned the name Sasori due to his unique ninja abilities. However, his family and clan were murdered by the Lin Kuei in a savage battle. After being killed by the elder Sub-Zero, he was resurrected into a hellspawn by the demonic sorcerer Quan Chi. Scorpion was fueled by revenge and entered the first Mortal Kombat to kill the elder Sub-Zero and succeeded by doing it. It wasn't then until the younger Sub-Zero showed to have revenge against Scorpion for killing his older brother. Now Scorpion wishes to kill the other Sub-Zero after his defeat in the second tournament. Little does he know that it's Quan Chi who is the true killer of his family and clan. Storyline Mortal Kombat Scorpion, the specter of the Netherrealm, was once a human known as Hanzo Hasashi. He was a member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan of Japanese ninjas, known for bringing ninjutsu and other secret martial arts to Japan from China. One day he, his family and clan were exterminated by the Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero. His soul laid to waste in the Netherrealm, but was mysteriously and unexpectedly resurrected by the necromancer, Quan Chi. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Scorpion is most commonly associated with hellfire, the Netherrealm's variant of fire. Scorpion is immune to the element and primarily uses it to confirm the death of his opponents, spewing it from his skull while unmasked. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks,and can open portals to the Netherrealm at will. The scope of Scorpion's powers depend on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proved advantageous when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. Like many ninjas, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat. He has wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. His most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "Stinger". At times, the spear is empowered with hellfire for more power. Various depictions of the spear had been made before Deadly Alliance. It was shown as a chain tied to a mace in the comics. His spear was a sentient, serpentine creature that spawned from within his hand during the films. He is empowered by the Elder Gods to defeat Onaga in Deception. However, Shujinko slays Onaga before he gets the chance. Movelist Special Moves * Spear: 'Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In ''Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). * '''Demon Fire: Scorpion sends in hellfire to attack his opponent from underneath. * Helleport: '''Scorpion vanishes to a portal leading to the Netherrealm and reappears as it shows up behind his opponent with an uppercut. * '''Take Down: Scorpion trips his opponent with a burning scissor kick. * Air Throw: Scorpion jumps into the air around the same time the opponent is in-air. He grabs him/her and throws him/her to the ground. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Toasty!!!: Scorpion removes his mask, revealing a flaming skull, and he breathes fire onto his opponent, burning him/her to a crispy skeleton. * Lava Pool: Scorpion manifests a pool of lava below him and descends into it whilst a second drags the opponent in as the victim is burned by the hellfire. Sequences Battle Intro Scorpion teleports into the battlefield via hellfire. He yells, "Your soul will burn!" Victory Pose Scorpion removes his mask, revealing his flaming skull, and says "To Hell with you!". He then summons a portal to the Netherrealm, and drags them there, with his foot standing on the opponent's defeated body. Endings * Mortal Kombat: ''"Scorpion is inadvertently released from his damnation in hell when Kahn's plan to overtake that realm goes awry. Free to roam Earth, Scorpion is enlisted by the Emperor to aid him in his quest to defeat and to destroy the chosen warriors. But, his allegiance to Shao Kahn falter when he discovers one of the chosen warriors to be Sub-Zero. Scorpion has vowed to protect the former ninja as restitution for killing his brother. Shao Kahn finds himself the victim of his own scheme as Scorpion is forced to turn on him. He destroys the Emperor and the Earth is returned to normal. Scorpion finds himself once again roaming the pits of Hell, only to one day rise again."'' Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters